Lungs Oneshots
by She who poisoned with Thyme
Summary: Group of Harry Potter Oneshots for the album Lungs by Florence and the Machine. Various pairings. Length differs for each chapter. HP/GW. FD/BW. LE/JW. GW/FW. ABT/TT. NT/RL. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Florence is one of my favourite artists, and I was randomly inspired to do this at about eleven at night. It WILL be continued. No guarantee's for how often it's updated, but other chapters are already being planned. :) Enjoy.**

Dog Days are Over... By Florence and the Machine

Harry Potter sat on the cold stone steps, gazing over the ruins where hours ago the Hogwarts Bridge had sat.

His thought were interupted my an echo of light footsteps. He turned his head slightly.

Ginny Weasley stood there. Her face was dirty and in places smeared with blood that wasn't her own. Her clothes were torn and in disrepair. She was the most beautiful thing Harry had seen since he'd killed the Lord Voldemort hours before.

Her face was filled with uncertainty. Without speaking, he beconded her over to his side. She sat quietly and without comment.

Harry casually flung an arms around her, pulling her to his side. She buried her face in his shirt as she cried silently. Harry understood loss better than nearly everybody, and knew that she didn't want to speak. The silence dragged on, as did the night. Some people, after Voldemorts death, had departed but most had stayed to count the death and heal the wounded. Ginny had been helping count the dead, before becoming overwelmed by the total death. She'd only had one thought of where to go. They sat there, contentment in each others presence obvious.

Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione in hours, after they'd left to comfort Arthur and Molly over Fred's death, though there was little comfort to be found anyway.

When Harry's legs started to stiffen in the cold of early morning, he stood pulling Ginny with him. Her eyes were red from crying, but she expression was one that told him she could take on the world, if need be. Without a word, he lead her out of the massive hall and out onto the bridge. 288 Once they were seated one the side of the abyss, Ginny sighed and moved from her place at his side and onto his lap. "Harry, is the world ending?" She asked quietly. With a start, Harry toward where she was looking. Back at his beloved home. Hogwarts.

He knew immediately why she'd asked that, when he glanced up toward the turrets of the Gryffindor Commonroom. Half of the builing was destroyed, leaving a gaping hole through the room. It had been a place that he'd lived, loved, hated and struggled. No matter how many aweful memories of Voldemort that Harry had, he had two more good ones.

"No. The world is starting again." He murmered to the girl in his lap. She turned her pale face toward him, looking up with wide brown eyes.

"How can you tell? Voldemort his gone, thanks to you, but Wizards, _Humans_ for Merlin's sake, are attracted to power, where do get more power than the darkside?" She asked ernestly, before throwing herself out his lap and onto her feet. "Harry, the allure of being dark is powerful. I know. I was inside Riddle's head just as much as he was in mine in first year." Harry just looked at her. He understood, better than she knew, of the darkside. He decided to let her come to her own conclusion.

"To be so powerful, Harry. That no one can touch you! Nothing can hurt you, ever again." His eyes widend when her lip began to tremble. All the strength seemed to fall out of her, and Harry had to lundge frantically to stop her from hitting the ground.

Her reasoning was the result or over tiredness, fear, sorror and loss, but it was sound all the same. She continued her fears in a broken voice. "How long Harry? How long before somebody else realises the greatness of the Dark? We will never be able to give it up. No matter what happens, a new Dark Lord will come about. Whether it be right now, as the Death Eaters are struggling to reatain power, or in fifty years. How can we live in a world like this Harry?" The dispair in her voice was so great that Harry felt blighted by it's sorrow. And by the fact that he had no answer for her.

When he didn't answer, she gave him a same smile of understanding, let a few tears trickle from the corners of her eyes, and lay her head against his chest. Harry sat back down on the ledge and looked down at the abyss. It travelled down, far, far bellow his eyesight would let him seek. The darkness of it's shadows brought memories the Dark Lords defeat. It had been kind of anticlimatic really. Not by the use of magic, that alone had been extrodinary. But the way it had turned out. He was kind of at a loss of what to do. His entire life had been about the Dark Lord, well passed his eleventh birthday it had been. His first year he confronted Voldemort in Quirral's body. In Second year he had saved the girl on his lap from Lord Voldemort's passed self. In third year he saved his Godfather from dementers, because he supposedly betrayed Harry's parent's to Voldemort. In fourth year he helped resurect Lord Voldemort. In fifth year, Sirius had died and the Ministry had finally accepted that Voldemort was back. In sixth year, Dumbledore had been killed on Voldemort's orders by Serverus Snape. And in seventh year he'd been on the run finding Horcruxes to kill said Voldemort.

Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry didn't know what to do with his life. Sure, he'd considered becoming an Auror, but that had really been wishful thinking. Truthefully, he'd never truely considered that he might live passed killing Voldemort. With a sigh, he looked down at Ginny in his arms.

She'd fallen asleep and was nuzzling against his arms, unconsiously seeking out some kind of warmth in her sleep. He smiled down at her, then glanced back at Hogwarts. Rather, what was left of Howarts. The divination tower was the only tower that hadn't suffered complete destruction. The Quidditch Pitch was burnt to a cinder. Hagrids hut in the distance was nothing up stone walls. Really, Hogwarts had been disimated.

McGonnagal had mentioned, in passing to a large group before, that she was opening Hogwarts up again and inviting the Seventh years back again for a final year. With a start, Harry realised that he didn't want to come back. At least not permidently. No matter how many great nd loving memories that he had of this place, he would _never_ be able to forget the great losses that had happend here. Remus and Tonks. Fred. Colin Creevy. They were all floating around the air above him, gone at peace. But Harry would never have peace at Hogwarts again. With finality that saddend him, Harry glanced away from the ruined sight of Hogwarts. The woman in his arm was stirring with the sunrise near to approaching. For the last few moments of peace that she would have in a while, Harry studied her. Firey hair in a messy but adorable halo around her face. Pale, milky skin. Slightly upturned nose. Wicked eyes. Eyes that were slowly opening.

With a final gasp, she sat up and looked around, hopelessness filling her eyes again. Harry glanced away, unable to look at her without the usual smirking sneekiness. Harry looked back down in the abyss by their sides again, unable to find anything better to describe his feelings.

When Ginny sat up straighter suddenly and gave a delighted gasp, Harry turned, almost expecting to see someone back from the dead.

Instead, Harry saw the sun.

The ball of fire and light had just appeared over the crest of the mountains behind them. It bathed the couple in a sea of light and warmth. Ginny glanced over at him, smile tugging on her mouth.

"I know the answer now." She told him quietly. Harry was thrown for a second, until she spoke again. "I know why we should live."

Harry tilted his head to the side, knowing he looked like a lost puppy but didn't care. The smile that had been broaching her face, developed into a full blown grin.

"Because of this." With those words, she lent down and took his mouth with hers.

And they kissed, in the glow of the morning sunshine.

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are done..._

_The horses are coming,_

_So you better run..._

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for children, for your sisters and brother_

_Leave all your love, all your love behind._

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are done._

_Can you hear the horses,_

_'Cause here they come..._

**Hoped you liked it :P Most of the other chapters will follow this, in that they will be centred on a main characters thoughts, and feature one or two others.**

**Review, think over, or comepletly forget that you ever read such a horrible thing, I don't mind. :P**


	2. HOWL

**Second update in about half an hour! Luckily. I don't think I'll keep it up, so enjoy while you can :P**

Howl...

The words echoed through Remus' mind. over and over, they repeated, until he decided he was going insane. Straight from the mouth of the woman he loved more than anybody in the world. '_I'm pregnant'_.

Without thought of how she would deal with it, Remus fled the confined space of the room, leaving his newly pregnant wife behind.

* * *

Tonks sat at the table, in shock for a minute. She'd expected him to be happy. Sure, they were in the middle of a war, he was a werewolf and she a metamorphisis and the chance that she'd actually survive the pregnancy were low. But still...

It was his child, his spawn, growing beneath her breasts. He hadn't even said a word. He'd just left. It hurt to know that he didn't care enough to hang around, or even offer the slightest bit of comfort.

Because Tonks needed it. She was a scared, young pregnant woman, whos' husband had bolted upon finding out that this was real.

Nymphadora Tonks, young member of the Order of the Pheonix, the niece of one of the evilest and most insane woman ever, wife of a werewolf, Hufflepuff turned fighter, cousin to the man who'd helped kill Dumbledore, was scared and it took a lot for her to admitt it.

Her fear, of the unknown, of the baby, for the baby, of Lord Voldemort, for her friends and family, all came crashing down on her at that moment. All of her weaknesses, her insercurities, her denial, fell apart, leaving a gaping hole.

The hole was as deep as it was wide. Placed right over her heart, it grew with every thought she had. Her husbands rejection had left her wide open for the entry of every maleviolent emotion she'd ever felt. Tonks sat there, staring at the table in shock, as her sense of self was ripped away and burned into oblivian. She briefly wondered if there was a dementor nearly by, because that was the only other time she'd given up hope so utterly. She abolished this idea after a moment, it was silly to think that only a dementor could bring about this change in her.

Tonks had always prided herself on her emotions. She'd never been able to really control them, and everyone always knew what she was feeling, thanks to her abilities which unconsiously gave shape to her every want, need and thought. But she'd always thought that this was a good quality. She'd never had to deal feeling pent-up-rage. She'd always had a release for it, like every other emotion she'd ever felt. She was a blunt person, and this release was only another aspect of her personality.

But now Tonks felt lost. Her husband had gone. She was alone, in there house, with really no practical way of reaching help. She'd read somewhere that Flooing was bad for unborn babies. Baby. It fell on her like a bucket of cold water. The revelation bringing about a feeling of euphoria.

She was having a baby. A baby. A child, born from her womb, with the man she loved so dearly. Even if Remus decided to leave her, she'd still have this baby. It was her child, and nobody could take that away from her. Death would be the only thing that could stop this child from being born, a fuck it if Tonks was going to die.

Radiating determination, Tonks stood, stretching her stiff legs. Her hair turned black, her eyes following suit to show her feelings. Odd, that the colour of determination to her was black, when it was always accociatied with the Dark side. Then again, the Dark Side had more determination than nearly everybody else. Especially Voldemort himself. He'd died countless times, been reborn more than a few, and each time had been reincarnated just as evil as the first.

But, how could you call it evil? Him evil? He was simply taking his emotions and letting them be free. How was that different than what Tonks herself did every day? With a start, Tonks realised that she and the Dark Lord had a lot in common, personality wise. They were both determined, short tempered, inpulsive... And... Powerless? Tonks had no power over the course of her life really. She'd been born into a family of odd ends. A muggleborn father, who was so cheesy and protective it was a wonder he'd survived this long. A pureblood mother, who'd been raised into one of the most pureblood lines ever the walk the earth. Voldemort was much the same...

As she'd been thinking along these, dark and basically endless lines, Tonks had been making her way to the bedroom for no particular reason. She sat on the bed, had over her non-igsistant bulge, and thought.

She thought of her love. Of her family. Of her friends. And she made a decision that opened up doorways for her.

Her mother had never really reverted to bloodtraitor. Oh, Tonks _never_ doubted that her mother had loved her father, but Andromeda had been indoctrinated from a young age into pureblood elitism. It wasn't obvious, but Tonks knew. When her mother had flinched upon hearing her House. The small bits of disdain Andromeda had shown for Tonks muggleborn and halfblood friends. She was a wonderful woman, and didn't regret turning from her family, but Tonks knew that her mother missed her sisters. The door widend ever so much more. Her aunts would love to accept her into their ranks, purely to spite Andromeda. Voldemort would do much the same.

Tonks was decided, then.

She didn't want to live without Remus, that was certain. But if she followed her first instinct, her mother wouldn't let her out of sight long enough to go through with this. Tonks didn't want to murder her child, quite the opposite, but the only way to ensure that she could leave this world, ensuring that her child would be fine, was to find a power. And who had more power to protect her child than the most murderous of Dark Lords the world had ever seen. With her choice made, tears ran down her cheeks.

If Remus did not return, she would give up everything that she believed in, to make sure her child survived and she did not. Even as she made the choice which would secure her future, Tonks cried. She cried for her lost love. For the fate she was convicting her child to. For the shame her mother, father and friends would feel. For Remus.

Nothing in the world meant more to her than him. That was certain, up until a few moments ago she would have done anything to keep him. But it was obvious that he didn't feel the same. He hated the idea of a child. Hated the very fact that she was having one. And one thing Tonks was not willing to do to keep him, was to give up her unborn child. She refused to. It will be a boy, she announced to her own, single mind. The child of a werewolves seed, and my womb, will be a boy. Tonks was shocked at her own certainty, but then, she'd always been certain. Certain that she hated her name. Certain that she loved being an Auror. Certain that she would do anything for Remus... And now that certainty was bashed to a pulp.

The gaping hole in her chest had stopped hurting her until that moment. Her decision about the Dark side, had not so much healed it, but knumbed it. Stopped her from thinking about the child that had almost certainly ruined her marriage, but the son who she could not bring herself to hate. Back to certainty, again. Tonks life circled certainty. And now that she didn't have it, she was ruined. The hole broke open with new ferosity. A blistering pain split her mind and heart, and she slowly sunk. Tonks was drowning. There was a way out, she knew. To switch off her feelings, the feelings of which she was so proud. If she ridded herself of these feelings, the would never have to regret her choice to kill herself.

But Nymphadora Black Lupin nee' Tonks couldn't give up her feelings. Her emotions defined her from everybody else. They gave her strength. They were her soul. But even her emotions couldn't free her from the depths in which she'd sunk. A cloud of blindness was surounding her mind, giving no substance to her thoughts. There was no way that she could help this. She would become a death, blind, mute rather than become an emotionless brute as she would if she were to survive this.

Tonks soul wasn't enough to free-

"Dora?" The voice was timid, and entirely to beautiful for it to be anybody else. Because, while her own sould hadn't been enough to save her from the hole in her heart, the other soul which could heal the hole, could.

Without thought for the pain he'd just put her through, or the pain they were both going to suffer in the near future, Tonks flung herself at him. It didn't matter that he was still worried over their son, or that the war was so close to breaking point that either of them could die within days. All that matter was that he'd come back. She wouldn't have make the final decision to close off her mind to anything.

Because, as she lay against his breathing chest as he tried to comprehand her abrupt tears, she realised another certainty. Another thing of euphoria.

She was him. He was her. Without him she was nothing. Without her he was nothing. He was her everything, she was his. Nothing, not even death, would be able to pull the pair apart.

She realised something, as Remus muttered meaningless things into her rapidly changing hair, which was now a dark blue.

Remus had been trying to get her to realise this all along.

* * *

_If you could only see,_

_The beast you've made of me..._

_I had it but now it seems you've set if running free..._

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart..._

_Drag my teeth across your chest, to taste your beating heart..._

_My fingers tight skin, try to deny it..._

_You are the mule that breaks,_

_A night for which a house of cards..._

_My fingers tight skin, try to deny it..._

_You are the mule that breaks,_

_A night for which are hearts dooo..._

_Howl!_

**Ohhh! What fun. I know this is probably REALLY OOC for Tonks, but this chapter decided where it wanted to go, and dragged me along :P Tonks and Remus are one of my favourite HP pairings. I love them.**

**On another note: After about a month of looking, I finally figured out how to put a line across the page! YAY! Major acheivement :P**

**Anyway, enjoy your day(or night depending on where you are) :D**


	3. Drumming Song

Drumming Song...

* * *

Ginny was staring, she new. Again.

But it was hard not to.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

It repeated in her head. Over and over again. A tune that dragged on, and on, and on.

And yet, she was staring. Again.

Across the table, the boy was looking grim. He was tired, over worked, emotionally drained. And yet, she still stared.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

The pounding in her mind continued.

He smiled slightly at something someone had said, a joke to break the awkward tension that came from sitting near the boy that had just defeated the Dark Lord. After a second, he seemed to realise that he'd smiled, and tears filled his eyes. The sorrow he felt pushed at Ginny's heart. Then came the guilt.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

And yet she was still staring. Guilt trickled, dragged, and finally gushed through her. He was dead. And yet all she could think of was the boy opposite her.

To distract herself, again from the pounding in her head, which was intime with her heart, she glanced back at her parents. They were still leaning, heads together, against the wall, murmering to each other. Percy was a short distance away, head in his hands. Ron was sitting beside Harry, Hermione at his side, hand clutched tightly in her own.

But it was George her eyes sought after.

Her brother was lying against the stone pavement. His eyes were closed, one hand twisting in odd pattens above him, the other grasping a Weasley Wizard Wheezes employee shirt.

Ginny rose suddenly, leaving behind the silent mourners at the table, to seek solace with the brother that had lost just about everything important to him.

"George." She whispered, touching his shoulder lightly as she kneeled by his side. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the ocean blue that had differed just enough from Fred's to tell the difference.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

He glanced at her, expression thoughtful. But he didn't rise from the ground, instead gesturing for Ginny to join his. She did as asked, not knowing what else to say. Rather than say anything, he hadned her the shirt.

"He went with a smile on his face." He said. Quietly. "Just like he lived." George finally looked at his sister. "Just like he'd want us to live." Without further words, he took the shirt back from her tight grip, and closed his eyes, continuing the pattens in the air.

Ginny considered her brothers words. They were true. But he was gone, and...

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

And all Ginny could think of was why her glaze kept jumping back to the same boy, with emerald eyes and pitch hair.

She stood abruptly, running her hand under her eyes before any of the traitorous tears could fall. She wouldn't cry.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

She turned to flee, walking swiftly across the stone. Her feet making barely the slightest sound. As she breached the doors, she heard a comotion behind her. The murmering of voices standing out in the din of grief. She heard the sound of a chair grateing roughly against the floor, and paused. A voice suddenly broke the quiet. Loud, confident. But on the verge of tears.

Harry's voice.

Fred. Remus. Tonks Gone.

"We all lost today. Family. Friends. Classmates. Aquaitances. Lovers. Childhood companions. Collegues. We all lost." His voice was utterly moving, and utterly defeated at the same time. "We lost. But he is dead. He Who-Shalt-Not-Be-Named, can be named." Harry took a loud breath. "We do not fear the dead. We _cannot_ fear the dead, when so many loved ones are gone. So let me be the first to say what we all need to; That Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Shalt-Not-Be-Named. Is dead." Harry sighed, and Ginny closed her eyes, as he continued. "We no longer need to fear. We no longer need to wonder if our children are safe at school, if our spouses are alive at their workplace, if we are safe in our homes. Because he is dead." Harry's voice, which had remained the same pitch through out the speach, dropped. "Today. Today is not just the day of our loved-ones losses. Of our Heartbreak. It is also the day that we, and our losses, defeated the Dark Lord." Harry finished abruptly, showing for the first time his nervousness over the speach.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone

Nothing moved within the Hall for a moment, and Ginny glanced back. Just in time to see George rise from the ground, and let out a loud, sardonic clap. It echoed around the room. His applause continued for a moment, as he moved toward Harry. Everybody else was silent.

And George embraced Harry. Tears running down his face, George clung to the smaller boiy with all his might.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. The pounding picked up.

And all Ginny could think of, was how moving the seen was. Two people she loved dearly, comforting each other when no one else could.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

The pounding in her head had escalated. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. It blocked out all other thoughts. Except Harry. Always Harry.

And as the first rays of sunlight fell onto her face, basking her in light. As George and Harry finally parted. As Percy stood, pulling George to him.

The bells went off.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

And Ginny ran. She ran, sunlight and hair streaming behind. Toward the bells. Toward deafness. To her Heart. To her mind. To her love. And to her guilt.

She ran, robes blackend with blood that wasn't her own, and tears flying that weren't for herself.

She emerged, finally, to the bells.

And they rang. And it echoed, much as Georges clapping had.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone.

The bells moving above her, Ginny strode unsteadily, for the railing. She came to the edge of the sunlight. Took a deep breath. And moved into it.

Her tears glistened broghtly on her cheeks. Her eyes moving around widely, the entire time, a beat moving into her head, heart and mind.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

And she sobbed. And laughed. Laughed because, as much as she hated doing it, Fred would have liked her laughing at his death. He always had a morbid sense of humour.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harry.

Laughter. Sorrow. Running. Loss. Love

They were gone. And all she could think about was a boy. A stupid, insignificant boy. A boy whom had raven hair and emerald eyes. Who played Quittage like a proffessional. Who laughed at her stupid jokes. Who hadn't laughed at her questions. A boy was forever damaged. A boy who didn't need fixing. A boy-

Fred. Remus. Tonks. Gone. Harr-

"Ginny?"

And Ginny turned. Toward the shadowed entrance. To the boy with the familiar voice lurked. Tears glistened on her cheeks. Laughter echoed around her. Blood stained her hands. And sunlight lit up her face.

And she stared at him.

* * *

_There's a drumming noise inside my head,_

_It starts when you're around._

_I swear that you could hear, it makes an almightly sound..._

_There's a drumming noise inside my head,_

_It throws me to the ground..._

_I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty sound..._

_Louder than sirens. Louder than bells._

_Sweeter than Heaven. Harder than Hell._

_I ran to the tower, where the church bells chime,_

_I hope that they can clear my mind..._

_They left a ringing in my ears,_

_But that drums still beating,_

_Loud and clear..._

_Louder than sirens. Louder than bells._

_Sweeter than Heaven. Harder than hell._

* * *

_**Third chapter of this, hope whoever's reading it likes it :P**_

_**When I was listening to this song, Ginny was the only person who popped into my head.**_

_**Enjoy, love India**_


	4. Blinding

**_Corny, I know. But I've go tto love it :P_**

* * *

Blinding...

* * *

James Potter glanced at the stairs, through which his wife had just dissappeared. He grinned at her smile. He'd always found it enchanting. He turned into the kitchen, vaguely hearing his wife talking to his son. The Muggle CD Player was still playing, the moving on from they had been listening to moments before. James moved toward it, attempting to turn it off for a moment. It one of Lily's favourite muggle artists, but James detested the dreamy, careless music.

After more than five minutes fiddling with the buttons, with no success except for turning up the volume, James sat back in his chair, defeated. The last line of the song faded into oblivion, and by some sixth sense, James turned to the doorway, just as it was blasted off its hinges.

The CD player was destroyed, along with the music, by the door, and James just managed to jump clear.

The humble, clean kitchen was filled with smoke. And a man strode through the entrance, into the room. James, cowering on the floor, escaped the man's view. He couldn't see him clearly. He was obscewed by the smoke and ashes that already littered the room.

But James knew who it was. From the number of times he had been described by separate Order Members. From the number of times he had been a main player in James' Nightmares.

Lord Voldemort.

At this realisation, James choked.

They'd been found. By the one they'd hidden from.

And then one call sounded. They one thing that could cause James both more fear, and rouse him from his fear.

Harry's crying.

The sound with quickly smothered, by Lily hoping to contain the noise. But it was enough.

The man before him turned toward the staircase at the end of the room.

"No." James murmered, standing. Voldemort turned, to face the young man. His expression gave nothing away. "You shall not hurt my family." James muttered, as Voldemort raised his wand.

And in that moment, James felt true Gryffindor courage. It was strong. It was weak and impulsive. It wasn't a gathering of strength, but a last stand. It was entirely selfless, and entirely reckless in the same moment. It was love. It was hate.

Love for the wife who would grieve desparately for him. For the son who would never know him. For the friends he would leave behind. But it was also hate. For this man. For his actions. For his beliefs. For a single moment, James felt peace.

And then it all came crashing down as Voldemort sent a green curse flying toward him, soundlessly.

James ducked out of the way, purposely moving toward the stairwell. The curse hit the table, which blew up into a million pieces. It wouldn't be put back together.

Infront of the stairs, James considered the logicstics of him actually surviving. They were abyssmal. But in the big picture, that was insignificant. What mattered was that Lily, his Lily, and Harry, his Harry, survived. Voldemort turned slowly, not a care in the world. He knew he was going to win, and frankly, so did James.

And at that perfect moment, a red headed woman decended the stairs slowly, wand in hand. Smart Witch, James mentally said. What he actually said was;

"Run. Run Lily."

But she didn't. The idiotically beautiful woman didn't move. Instead her eyes fixed onto the other ocupant in the room. Voldemort was so sure of himself, so sure of his victory, that he was looking at the conflicted couple in almost bemusment.

The moment ended quickly, as the older man fixed his gaze on James.

"Such a waste of magical blood, and power." Voldemort murmered. His voice was not as James had expected. Not like the slithering of a snake cloaked in honey. Rather, it was high pitched, smooth, but with an edge of pureconfidence.

"But it's mine to waste." James answered lowly, so only the other man could hear. Not his wife who was standing conflictedly frozen in place on the staircase. Voldemort sighed.

"So difficult."

And James saw it. The built up in power. The glow in the monsters eyes that countless other had seen before. And James made a decision.

He would be able to jump out of the way. That he knew. But he could give Lily time. Give Lily and their son time.

So instead of delaying the inediable, James through out a sheild charm, not over himself, but at the bottom of the stairwell.

Green flashed across the room. And James met eyes of the same colour for the last time alive. "My Heart. My Love. My Life." He murmered, so only she could hear. Lily looked on horrified, hand clutching at her throat, as she did nothing. Could do nothing. Green met brown. Serenity fell onto James as she repeated his words.

"My Heart. My Love. My Life."

And the green light struck.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it :D_**


End file.
